


The Royal Advisers

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal Advisers help Vanellope figure out how to deal with Taffyta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Advisers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewize/gifts).



"I'd shoot her," Calhoun says, spitting to punctuate her point.

Vanellope makes a face at the mess. "I'll think about it."

Felix says, "You can't just shoot someone!" He looks nervous, like he's going to whiz himself with worry. Normal Felix, no biggie. Vanellope and Calhoun share a look. Calhoun's okay with her husband's pacifist streak. Mostly.

"And you, Garbage Breath?"

"Eh, I'm with Calhoun. Off with her head. But Felix is right. You can't go around killing people your first week. Bad for your image. Drop her into caramel instead."

Vanellope grins. "Perfect. Hey, guards, bring Taffyta back in."


End file.
